


The flawless plan

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, Rooftops, and flawless plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: “So about ten minutes before midnight, I tell Lena that we should go watch the fireworks on the roof, and then I tell her how I feel and we kiss.”Alex stared at her for a moment as if she was expecting her to continue.  “... That’s it?”Kara frowned.“That’s your master plan that it’s taken you three years to come up with?!”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 391





	The flawless plan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Let’s all just tiptoe very quietly into 2021 and hope it’s better than whatever the heck 2020 was :)

“So about ten minutes before midnight, I tell Lena that we should go watch the fireworks on the roof, and then I tell her how I feel and we kiss.”  
  


Alex stared at her for a moment as if she was expecting her to continue. “... That’s it?”

Kara frowned.    
  


“That’s your master plan that it’s taken you three years to come up with?!”

She sputtered indignantly. “It hasn’t taken me three years! It took me three months. Before that I was panicking about liking Lena, and before that I thought that was just how you felt about best friends.”

Alex rolled her eyes. 

“Hey! You weren’t exactly much help.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t even know  _ I  _ was gay.”

Kara huffed. “What is it with humans and your strange need to categorise and label things and then declare that one of those arbitrary labels is normal and anything else isn’t?”

Alex shrugged and grinned. “I don’t know but you love us anyway.”

Kara sighed dreamily, thinking about Lena. “Yeah. I do.”

She squealed as a pillow hit the side of her head.

———

Sam flipped through the seven pages of notes on Lena’s desk while Lena paced her office, gesturing wildly and explaining each of the points Sam was reading, clearly having memorised them.

“So let me get this straight… well this anything but straight but I mean…”

Lena managed to give her a look that was somehow both utterly unimpressed and on the verge of a panic attack.

“Okay okay. So. You have made a plan,” she glanced at Lena over the top of the papers, “down to the minute, with blackup plans for each point… to confess your undying love for Kara and kiss her at midnight on new year’s.”

Lena huffed and rolled her eyes, moving to take the papers from Sam. “Well if you’re not going to help-”

Sam snatched the papers back towards herself, rolling away in Lena’s very comfy desk chair. “I’m helping!” She cleared her throat and scooted back to the desk, tapping the papers on the surface in mock seriousness. “So. The aim is to get Kara to take a walk with you down to the harbourside where you will tell her you’ve been desperately, hopelessly in love with her for the past three years, and then you’ll kiss at midnight with a great view of the National City new year’s fireworks that you donated a ludicrous amount of money to which neither of you will even be paying attention to?”

Lena was too busy wringing her hands together to bother responding to Sam’s teasing. “And if it all goes horribly wrong, I have the company jet on standby. I hear New Zealand is quite nice. And far away.”

Sam rolled her eyes and rounded the desk, taking hold of Lena’s shoulders and shaking her. “You’re both idiots.”

———

It was nearing 11pm when Lena suggested they take a stroll through the city and Kara started to panic. The superfriends were all at her apartment for new year’s eve, laughing and drinking and playing mario kart on her tv while she got more snacks from the kitchen. 

She glanced over at Alex helplessly but she was too busy trying to bash Nia off the side of rainbow road. When she had devised her flawless plan she clearly hadn’t planned for this unforeseen flaw. How was she supposed to know Lena wouldn’t follow the script she had made up in her head?

“Well we could but then we might not be back in time and miss the countdown.”

Lena shrugged casually as if she wasn’t ruining Kara’s whole plan. “Well would that be such a bad thing? It’ll still turn midnight wherever we are in the city you know?” She smirked and the packet of chips Kara was opening split entirely in two, spraying chips all over the kitchen counter. It was because she was worried about her plan falling apart and not because of the smirk. Definitely not.

“Isn’t it a bit cold though?” She avoided Lena’s eyes, continually glancing over at Alex for help as she frantically put the chips in the bowl.

Lena laughed. “Kara, you don’t even get cold.”

Alex’s phone rang across the room and Kara tried to catch her eye as she got up to answer it but she was already frowning down at the floor as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the line.

She turned back to Lena, nervously eating the chips she was supposed to be sharing. “Yes, but  _ you _ get cold.”

Luckily or unluckily, at that moment Alex walked up to them with a serious look on her face. “We have an alien situation.”

And Kara should really either look into a job at the recruitment part of the DEO or needed to stop spending so much time there because everyone in the room got up, ready to go. (Except for Ruby who was asleep on the couch).

“What’s the situation?”

Alex grabbed her jacket from by the door, looking slightly shocked when she turned back around to see everyone watching her and motioning for most people to sit back down. “It’s nothing too serious. Kara, we need you definitely - apparently this thing can fly - and Brainy, we need you to help us track it. The rest of you can probably stay here.”

Lena stepped forwards. “Would I be of any use?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “How’s the suit?”

Lena shrugged and smirked. “Ready for a test run.”

Alex grinned, her eyes flicking over to Kara for a moment who frowned in confusion at the exchange. “I guess it might speed things up.”

———

“You made yourself a suit?!” Kara dodged a scaly fist aimed at her face and punched the dragon-like alien up into the air and away from buildings and people, chasing after it.

Lena soared up after her with the low rumble of the jetpack that was attached to the back of her sleek metal suit. They stopped just above the skyline and she turned to Kara who could feel the smug grin even through Lena’s tinted helmet.

The alien lost momentum above them and began to fall back towards them. Lena lifted her arm and, without looking away from Kara, shot a magnetised net that locked around the creature’s wings. 

Kara shook her head and waited for the alien to fall to their height before slamming into it, knocking out cold, and landing on a nearby roof. Lena calmly alighted beside her, retracting her helmet with a mechanical hiss.

Kara left the unconscious alien tied up in the corner of the roof and turned to Lena with her hands on her hips. “How long have you been working on that?”

Lena shrugged and looked down at herself happily. “A few months?” She laughed at Kara’s raised eyebrows. “I, unlike you, can actually keep a secret.”

Kara scoffed but her next sentence was cut off as she looked down at the watch on Lena’s suit. 11:59. 

She could hear the DEO vans screeching around corners, still a few blocks away, and glanced at the alien desperately. “Hey, you know what? I think that guy’s out cold. We can probably go back to my place and leave the rest to the DEO now. Come on, I-”

Her face fell as she heard the citizens of National City everywhere start counting down from ten. 

Lena stepped towards her in concern, gently taking her hand. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

“No no no this can’t be happening. I had it all planned out. I put up little fairy lights on my roof and blankets and stuff so you wouldn’t be cold while watching the fireworks. I’d tried to tell you so many times but tonight was supposed to be perfect and I was finally going to do it and…”

Lena’s eyes searched hers and soft fingers reached up to run gently over her cheek. 

Kara’s breath caught at the sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed as Lena slowly pushed up on her toes and finally connected their lips.

Fireworks exploded over the city in bursts of colour and light, and, despite the unconscious extraterrestrial arsonist in the corner and the DEO agents currently rushing up the stairs of the building below them, it was perfect.


End file.
